


All it Does is Burn

by TreatyWrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medication, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: In this world when you kiss the wrong person your soulmate feels unimaginable pain and then slowly starts to die. What happens if Jeremy Heere loves the wrong person pushing Michael into a similar situation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this work. I really enjoy writing and I love to give you my best work. I'm open to comments and criticisms, and I also am open to do suggestion. As a writer and fellow reader I enjoy reading well written and completed works, so that's exactly what I do. Again if you have and suggestions on how to improve this work then feel free to comment. Thank you for reading this and have a good morning, afternoon, or night.

Jeremy's Point of View  
He was positive that Christine was his soulmate, she was literally perfect for him and he liked to think he was perfect for her too. In order to find your soulmate you had to kiss them, according to people if you kiss your soulmate it’d feel like you were flying, it just felt right, but if you didn’t kiss your soulmate apparently it caused the other immense pain. Tonight he planned to kiss her, he wanted it to be perfect. Tonight they were gonna watch a movie at the theater, it was one they’d seen a few times but it never failed to make Christine laugh.  
He arrived at the theater Christine waiting for him, “Hey beautiful.” She smiled, “you’re not looking too bad yourself.” He bought the tickets and they got some popcorn, stepping inside the room, it was empty, perfect, he thought his heart racing. They sat down and began to watch the previews, one of them was for soulmate adds, “you’d think after all these years we’d have an effective way to find our soulmates,” Christine added just before the movie started. “Yeah,” he said, palms growing sweaty. The rest of the time he waited for Christine’s favorite scene, the scene that she always found hopelessly romantic. But too soon did it come on, his throat felt dry but he spoke anyway, “Christine…” She turned to him, “yeah?” He leaned forward and kissed her.


	2. Pain

Michael’s Point of View

     The night had been fairly enjoyable, he was hanging out with the gang while Christine and Jeremy went on that date. They were playing a board game of ** _Sorry_   **when he felt it, it was a pain that just exploded in him. He couldn't help but yell at the sudden sensation, falling to the ground clutching his chest. “Michael,” Rich yelled sliding to his side. “Is everything alright, do I need to call 9-1-1,” Chloe asked. “Yeah, yeah, just hurry,” Jake conceded, she rushed out of the room and the pain only grew. “Fuckfuckfuckfuuuuck this hurts,” he yelled, clawing at his chest, tears running down his face, “make it stop...make it stop!” Brooke rushed to get an ice pack, hoping to help him, she handed it to Rich, “where does it hurt?” Michael was shivering now, going into shock, “Michael!” Nothing, he couldn't move, speak, all he could feel was pain, and then he felt his heart break. Chloe rushed in, “an ambulance is on its way, is he alright!" “He’s in shock!” “Hurry get some blanket’s,” Jake instructed, they rushed off he looked at Michael his eyes shut, “are you okay!” No answer, this time he tapped Michael’s shoulder, “are you okay!” Nothing, “he’s unresponsive,” he said, rich gripping his hand, “what do you thinks happening,” he asked, Jake shrugged hopelessly, and then there was a knock on the door, Jake sprinted to it and opened it, a team coming in to help him, “is he responsive,” one of them asked, Jake shook his head, “no.” They loaded him up, “we need someone to travel in the ambulance with him, “I’ll do it,” Brook said, following them. Rich grabbed his key, “everyone else load up.”

     The next few hours were spent with the three friend sitting nervously in the hospital waiting room. A doctor came out, checking his clipboard, Brooke walking out with them, eyes red and puffy. “What's wrong babe,” Chloe said, giving her a tight hug. She sat down in a chair, rubbing her eyes, “they gave him a diagnosis,” she bit out eyes watering, “they said its a common case, but-but…” She broke down, Chloe hugging her again, “it's alright, take your time.” She took in some deep breaths, “they said this usually happens when ones soulmate kisses someone else, if Michael doesn’t find his soulmate these type of heart issues are going to get worse and worse...they gave him two weeks, they said if he...he’s going to die in two weeks.” Rich muttered a curse under his breath, and hugged Jake, “what are we gonna do?” Jake shrugged, rubbing his eyes frantically, Brooke started breaking down again. A nurse came out a little bit later, “you can see him if you’d like.” They all gathered up and headed into the room, he had a weak smile on his face, several things attached to him, “hey guys…” his voice was hoarse, and he flinched in pain at the moment of his chest. “How’re you doing,” Chloe asked softly. He shrugged, “fine I guess, just hurts a bit. Do you know whats wrong? I was under when they must have explained it...sooo, yeah.” They all exchanged a glance, and Michael felt a small worm of dread wiggle through his body, “whats wrong with me.” Chloe squeezed Brooke’s shoulder, “they said it happens when your soulmate kisses the wrong person, it’ll only get worse apparently until well we guess until your heart stops.” “How long?” Chloe opened her mouth but choked, as if she was just now realizing something. “Two weeks,” Jake muttered, hand squeezing Rich’s tighter.  
Michael looked around the room, “where’s Jeremy and Christine?” “No one’s told them yet,” Brooke said, voice airy and distant. Michael nodded relaxing into the bed, “so I have 14 days to live?” They all looked away sadly, it wasn’t much time when he put it like that. Suddenly the room was filled with a bright laughter, a smile broke on Michael’s face, “well then, as soon as I get out we’re gonna make it the best 14 days of my life!”


	3. Still Together

Jeremy’s Point of View  
The moment there lips touched he knew something was wrong, still though he kept them connected, hoping to feel something but it just felt wrong. He pulled away, a knowing look in both of their eyes, she took his hand, and squeezed it, “Jer-” “I-I know…” And now that left a question, he loved Christine, so should they try and make it work or would they beak it up… They sat there in silence the rest of the movie, and left. “You wanna go to Jake’s? Heard everyone else is there.” Christine shook her head, “no, they probably won’t have any real food, and I’m seriously hungry.” “Right, Outback Steakhouse?” Her eyes lighted up, “hell yeah!” He smiled, “right then, whatever the lady demands she gets.” He took a u-turn and off they went.  
Dinner was nice, but there was still an unaddressed tension. He dropped her off at her house, “right then, see you tomorrow.” She nodded, “yeah.” He drove off, picking up his phone and shifting through some contacts, picking his player one’s. The phone rang and went straight to voicemail, “hey Michael, I wanted to talk, you know that big night I was planning on having with Christine? Well it...it didn’t really go as planned. Just call me when you can.” His throat began to tighten, god it hurt, he wanted Christine more than anything, he loved her to death, but now here he was knowing that they weren’t meant to be together. He drove home, sleep always helped, he lazy dragged himself to his room and flopped on the bed, checking his phone to see if Michael responded. He decided to call again, nothing, he waited and called again, knowing Michael always answered the 3rd time, “come on man, pick up.” Straight to voicemail. His hands began to shake, something was wrong, very, very wrong. Suddenly his phone went off, “hello?” “Jeremy, you need to come to the hospital,” Brooke said, voice hoarse and shaky. “Is something wrong?” Brooke made a sound but just broke down again, Chloe answering now, “i-it's Michael, he’s in the hospital.” He jumped out of bed and ran to his car, panic in his chest. He shot through the hospital doors and asked for Michael Mell’s room number. He hurried inside, everyone except him and Christine were inside. Michael was smiling, tubes and needles hooked up to him. His heartbeat was irregular, not a good sign, “what happened?” “Apparently, my soulmate kissed the wrong person and now I got fourteen days to live.... Unless they kiss me, but we all know that's unlikely,” he joked, receiving a few smiles from his friends. Jeremy felt his heart break, seeing Michael like this, in pain, it just hurt.


	4. Pride

Michael's Point of View  
Michael Mell knew, he’d known tonight was the night he’d kiss Christine, he’d known that this would happen, yet despite all his preparing he couldn’t have prepared himself for this. Every moment he made spent his heart spiraling in pain, it would be so easy to just tell Jeremy, but he’d done the research and it would only work if Jeremy really loved him. He wanted to scoff, Jeremy loved Christine, soulmate or no, and he had the feeling that even if they did kiss, nothing would happen, and he couldn’t do that to Jeremy, to anyone. He looked at the group, “so, Pride’s this weekend. I’m thinking we go to Pinkberry at least once, Jeremy, buddy we gotta beat AOTD, laser tag, beer pong and drunk truth or dare, oh and we gotta jump of the bridge, always wanted to do that.” “You sure you won’t over extend yourself,” Jake asked. Michael smiled wider, “not at all.”  
The next morning he was released, given time to either find his soulmate or live out the rest of his days. He went straight home and the gang got ready for pride. Christine came over as well, happy as ever, but there was concern as well. “So, will you be alright?” He nodded, “yeah, things’ll work out.” Jeremy wrapped his arm around her waist, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and saints Michael felt it. He smiled, wheezing, no one seemed to notice, except Rich. “Hey Michael can you help me paint my face,” he asked nonchalantly. He nodded, “yeah, got some paint in my bathroom, follow me.” Rich closed the door, “its Jeremy isn’t it,” he asked blatantly. “What?” “Jeremy's your soulmate, I saw it, hell you even look like your in pain.” It was true, Michael’s chest was on fire, it was taking everything in him just to breath. “Michael , all we need is-” “if Jeremy kisses me I’ll still die.” “But he’s your soulmate, he can make things better.” He shook his head, “Rich, in order for it to work he has to actually love me, but we both know he has his goddamn heart set on Christine. Look I don’t want to die, hell I wanted to die old, but there’s nothing I can do about it.” Rich looked at his desperatly, “don’t you think it's at least worth a try?” He shook his head, “if he kisses me I’ll die faster, unrequited love is more deadly than being in love with the wrong person.” Rich shook his head, “damn, you really weren’t given a good hand.” He scoffed, “ya think, either way. Lets get your face painted.”  
Pride was fun, and for his last one Michael milked the moments out of it. Everyone seemed to have less fun than him, the presence of death more evident than ever. After that they went to Pinkberry, Michael was trying to keep the attitude light. They then headed to Jake's house, the chatter was merry filled with jokes and lame puns. And Michael watched Jeremy kiss Christine again, love shimmering in both of their eyes. His chest began to flare up again, he gritted his teeth, he grabbed this pain medication in his bag and swallowed a pill. “You alright,” Brooke asked? He nodded, “yeah, yeah fine, just hurts, probably kissed someone again.” Chloe huffed, “you’re soulmate needs to cut it out. 

Michael yelped, nails digging into his skin. “That's it,” Rich shouted, “if this guy isn’t going to say anything then I will.” Rich grabbed Michael up and kissed him. Jeremy flinched, “is-is it...oh, god…” Michael looked over at Jeremy, “oh saints, Rich!” He glared at Jeremy, “it's time for you to grow a pair and see what happens every time you kiss Christine.” Jeremy yelled, “hurts!” Michael grabbed his pills, “I know, I know, just breath.” Jeremy hissed in pain, screaming. Michael hated seeing him in this much pain, so he did what he’d have to do, even if it might kill him. He smashed their lips together. 

Jeremy's pain went away in an instant, in fact it almost seemed to melt away. Michael on the other hand felt the pain grow worse, oh so much worse, and he knew what it meant. He pulled away, black clouding his vision. His breathing became shallow and he sobbed, “I knew it…” as he collapsed to the ground.


	5. It Hurt

Rich's Point of View  
When it happened he knew what the reactions implied, when he kissed Michael Jake immediately stumbled back, “babe?” Jake looked at him through blurry tears, “...hurts,” he croaked. Rich quickly moved towards him and kissed him, "gods I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jake smiled, "its fine, it...doesn't hurt anymore." He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He felt horrible, really, but something else caught his attention. He watched Jeremy breath in relief while Michael almost seemed to scream in pain. He watched as Jeremy looked at him in shock as Michael whispered out a few words before collapsing to the ground. Jake was at his side in an instant feeling for a pulse, tears taking down his face, “someone call a ambulance!” Rich had his phone in his hand one of their friends were sobbing and Jeremy seemed to be in shock clinging on to Christine like a life line. He gritted his teeth, as the lady on the other end of the 9-1-1 line picked up. 

At the hospital they all sat in silence, Rich felt horrible really, if he hadn’t kissed Michael then this wouldn’t have happened, but at the same time it had to be done, he was willing to take the chance that maybe Jeremy loved Michael, just maybe. Jake squeezed his hand sensing his distress, he was in this debate on whether or not he should have kissed Michael. And then he looked over at Jeremy he was crying into Christine's arms, “it hurt...it hurt so bad…” And Rich felt something inside him snap, “is that what your crying about?” “Rich,” Chloe pleaded, but he shook his head, “are you crying about pain!? Jeremy Michael’s dying...he’s dying because of you….” Jeremy shot up eyes red and puffy, “he’s only dying because you kissed him!” He stood defensively, “Jeremy, Michael loved you to bits! He was always there for you always gave you the time of day, no matter what he did he was there by your side, and you have no idea how hurt he looked when you first kissed Christine! He wanted you to know, he wanted you to love him back but he knew, hell, we all knew that you only loved Christine and if, if, there was the slightest change for you to love him back then damn it I’d take it! Because he deserves to be loved Jeremy!” “Yeah well so do I!” “Jeremy you fell in love with the wrong person, Christine's soulmate is probably dying as we speak! And you both just keep kissing and kissing, you both cause your soulmates more pain every time!” He was crying, hell, he was crying but he didn’t give a damn because sure he had Jake and he loved his soulmate but Michael deserved the world. “Jeremy he’s dying because he saved your life, he loved you and you're letting him die.” And suddenly the doctor came out, “he only has a few minutes, you...you can see him.” They all bolted in, and everyone lost it because Michael looked at them looking so weak and defeated. The moment he saw Jeremy he began to cry.


	6. It's Not Fair

Michael's Point of View  
The moment he saw Jeremy he felt a mix of emotions, joy, sadness, pain, sorrow, anger...oh so much anger. He looked at his friends, tears running down his face. He was dying, he was dying and there was nothing anyone could do about it. “It's not fair,” he whispered, “it's not fair….” He looked at Jeremy, eyes filled with life, “why am I dying, Jer, why me….what did I do...why wasn’t I good enough?” Jeremy flinched, “I-I just couldn’t you’re my best friend, it’d be….” He looked down, and Michael cried even harder, “what did I do to deserve this! I was there for you every time! Every time! And now here I am dying! I’m dying! I….I loved you Jer, god only knows how much I love you….but why couldn’t you love me back…”


	7. My Best Friend

Jeremy's Point of View  
He couldn’t help himself, “I have emotions too okay! It's not my fault that fate pared us together, I want to be with Christine, Michael I can’t love you, even now I can’t love you. You’re my best friend, the closest friend I’ve got. And I’m sorry, I’m sorry you're dying but it's not because of me-” “Jeremy! As soon as you kissed Christine my clock began its countdown, I’m not going to grow old, I won’t go to college, I won’t be able to see my future kids, I won’t be able to have a life, don’t you get it! I’m. Dying! Never to live again!” He stopped, “I-I can’t live with this blame Michael, you…” Michael looked at him his expression hurt, “so that’s what it comes down too, huh? You don’t want the guilt of knowing...we’ll let me tell you Jeremy Heere, while you were pinning over Christine your soulmate was sitting right next to you, your outlet, your best friend, cried himself to sleep knowing that he’d die one day, die without the one he was destined to end up with. Your soulmate is dying, your best friend is dying, I, Michael Mell am dying...and here you are sitting in front of me telling me on my deathbed that you don’t want the guilt of knowing. Well here's the truth, I was going to die anyway, I’m dying because of you Jeremy Heere…” and Jeremy lost it, he felt anger bubble up, never in his life had he felt so conflicted, he wanted to hate Michael but he couldn’t, “then why are you so hurt,” he blurted, “why are you so hurt that I love someone else!” “Because,” Michael sobbed, “I tried everything Jer...everything, but i was never good enough, I tried to be that someone, I didn’t even care if we were destined to be together or not, I wanted to be yours….but you treated me like I wasn’t good enough and it hurt. And now I’m dying, I didn’t have to die….I didn’t have too…” Rich hugged him suddenly and soon everyone followed, this was hard, too hard and Jeremy wanted to leave the room, but he had to be there. “I could kiss you,” he whispered, and Michael laughed, his laughed echoed throughout the room, it was hollow and twisted but his eyes were still this warm chocolate, “I’d die even faster Jer, but just promise me something….promise you won’t hate me...please, promise me.” He teared up for the first time there, “I...promise. I promise to always remember you as my best friend.” And then the heart monitor went flat.


End file.
